Five Nights At Freddy's The Musical RWBY Addition A Five-Shot
by Christopherweeblingjr
Summary: Ruby and Coco work the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Music and Hilarity Ensures.
1. Night 1

**Helloooooooooooooooo Readers! I am ChristopherweeblingJr and I am here to bring you another Markipier Musical RWBY addition!**

 **This time however, it's gonna be a little different, because instead of doing a one shot, I'll be doing a TWO shot. If any of you are familiar with the FNAF Musical, you probably already know why and what is to come. And you'll probably also think that this is no longer relevant. But you know what, it's December(Hopefully it will still be December when I put this up), so I don't want to drop back into writing about a version of me trying to commit murder. No idea why I started writing something that would do better for Halloween, but alright.**

 **Also, I am sorry, but this has too many characters for me to just use different fonts to signify each person, so I'm gonna have to use script format on this during singing. It looks horrible, but it gets the job done.  
**

 **So have a Happy Holiday season and enjoy this piece.**

* * *

If there was one thing that annoyed Coco about Beacon more than Ruby, it was the fact that they have their student find a way to provide the money for their ammunition.

Granted, there were plenty of part time jobs provided by the academy to allow students easier ways to pay off what was necessary for them to survive in the field, but with so many students at Beacon, those tend to get filled up quickly. Plus, Coco would sooner die then be caught in one of those uniforms doing those jobs.

So after crossing a few options off the want adds in the news papers, Coco came down to one place that could due for her and her tastes. Granted, working at a kids restaurant was less than desirable, but Coco had talked the management into giving her the night shift, so nobody would be able to find out about this if she took the quickest trips. Everything would be fine.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Coco and Ruby ran into each other so much, she was beginning to think Oum was trying to push them into a relationship or something.

"If you must know," Coco began, pushing her sunglasses back up to reaffirm to Ruby that she was way better than she was, "I'm here for the night shift, this place doesn't pay well, but it's better than nothing. Besides that, I know you love to pretend you're still in elementary school, but Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is already closed, red. Go home."

"As nice as it would be, I work here too." Ruby said, "I applied a few days ago, all the jobs at Beacon were taken, and this job seemed to fit my skill set."

"By that, you mean you need to do nothing but stare at screens for six hours, interact with nobody, and you get to drink all the soda and or coffee, eat all the pizza, and not get in trouble for it?"

"... Yeah." Ruby said defeated. "Okay, look Coco. I know you and I don't exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things, but what do you say we put our differences aside for a few nights?"

"Are you asking if we could be... Friends?" Coco asked, pulling down her glasses.

"No, I'm just asking we forget about our rivalry so that the two of us don't get in the way of our pay-checks." Ruby said. "I need Crescent Rose, and you need your weapon. So... Truce?" Ruby extended her hand to the brown clad bullet launcher.

Coco stared at it for a moment or two as if it were a foreign object to her. She didn't hate Ruby, per say. But she and Ruby could never really get along all that well. There was something about the girl's abilities with her weapon that intimidated Coco, and she had worked hard to build up her reputation as the most bad ass student in Beacon. Though Coco would never admit to that, especially to Ruby.

But having no bullets would make it really hard to 'outsmart' her enemies.

"Truce." Coco said as she shook hands with the red girl.

"Good." Ruby said as she turned back to the monitors. "So, uh, do you know how to work these things?"

"They should have some training tape-Here they are." Coco said as she reached into a drawer and pulled out a cassette tape.

"How old is this place?"

"It was first opened in 1983." Coco said as she put the tape into the phone and began playing it.

" _Uh, Hello? Hello, Hello!"_

 **Phone Guy: _Hi, I'm Phone Guy, pleasure to meet you_**

 ** _I'd like to leave a few quick words._**

 ** _Freddy's friends can be a bit.. Active..._**

 **Coco: Blah blah blah, that's completely absurd.**

On that note, Coco began to fast forward through the tape, much to Ruby's dismay.

"Coco, that sounded important!" Ruby said, remember catching something about 'saying hi.'

"Oh, come on, there's no way that's true." Coco said as she stopped the tape on Camera operation.

 _Meanwhile_

On the main stage, the animatronics stood in line. Silent, motionless, lifeless.

Let there be life. At the stroke of midnight, the animatronics straightened upward and began looking around the room. Being a ghost possessing animatonics at a kids restaurant is something you never get used to. Chica was the first to break the silence as she shook her friends fully awake.

 **Chica: _Bonnie, Freddy, time to get ready!_**

 **Freddy: _Midnight already?_**

 **Bonnie: _Time to play!_**

 **Freddy: _Hey, I heard they hired some new guys-_**

 **Bonnie: _And it's their first day!_**

Back in the main office, Ruby and Coco were still arguing about the section of the tape that Coco skipped. They could have just re-winded it, but the phone was battery powered, and apparently the last guy neglected to replace the batteries. Coco was at the east door, scanning the blind spots with Ruby nagging her about proper instruction usage. And quite frankly it was getting on Coco's nerves.

 **Coco: Just try out all the cameras, and see what they do.**

Ruby scoffed at this as she spun back to face the screen. Letting out an agitated 'Fine.'

 **Ruby: Let's check the animatronics-**

At that moment, Chica had just turned back to her normal position from facing Bonnie.

 **Ruby: Did one of them just move!?**

 **Coco: Don't be dumb, that's insane!**

 **Look they're standing all the same.**

Bonnie, curious to see if the camera was still on, turned his eyes toward the camera.

 **Ruby: 'Cept for one, could it be**

Bonnie's staring right at me.

At that exact moment, the camera then blacked out, with text saying 'Signal Interrupted, Please Remain Calm.' If only it were more pressing, for it was not helping to calm Ruby down any, even Coco was beginning to worry.

Chica looked at her Bunny Buddy in annoyance for hitting the camera with his head as he tried to get off the stage.

" _Oops, sorry._ " The rabbit said as he began fixing the camera.

When it came back on, the first thing that greeted Ruby and Coco was a close up on Bonnie's freaky face. The two huntresses in training, at the top of their combat classes, jumped back and let out a girlish scream like they were watching a horror movie. Though they arguably were.

 **Bonnie: _What's that sound?_**

 **Chica: _It seems to be screaming._**

 **Freddy: _Everything's seeming slightly strange._**

 **Bonnie: _Let's say hi, they seem a bit jumpy._**

 **Ruby: How do these cameras change?!**

Ruby just brought it up on the dining hall, just in time to see the trio leaving the room and walking towards the halls to their office. Ruby and Coco were not calm at all.

 **Ruby: They're heading here just to eat us!**

 **Like juicy flesh-fruits!**

 **Coco: Or maybe they'll all stuff us**

 **Inside their Fazbear Suits!**

Ruby and Coco quickly ran to opposite doors to their office and hit the red button on them

 **Ruby: Seal the doors!**

 **Coco: Hit the lights!**

Once Coco lit up her blind-spot, the first thing she saw was the animatronic bear standing at the window.

 **Freddy: Hey, new guys, are you alright?**

 **Coco: Stay away, leave us be!**

 **Freddy: Don't be scared, it's only me.**

" _Maybe we should leave them a note._ "Chica said as she pulled a piece of paper off the wall and began spreading ketchup on it.

"Of all the jobs we could have taken!" Ruby griped as the piece of paper slid under the metal blast door on Coco's side. "Wow, someone really cheeped out on these doors, they don't even seal righ-AUHHHH!"

The sheet of paper in front of Ruby and Coco was a poorly drawn Freddy and Chica with the words 'it's me' written over it in what looked like blood.

" _Oh no, it sounds like their in trouble!_ " Chica said as she ran to Pirates Cove.

 **Chica: _Foxy are you there?_**

 ** _The new crew's trapped inside_.**

Foxy quickly sprung to life and ran to the office and began beating on the metal door that separated them from their new friends

 **Ruby: They're braking down the door!**

 **Chica: _They sound so Terrified!_**

Foxy gave up on beating down a pure metal door and began looking around before the glint of the air vents above caught his eye. He leapt up and hooked his hook onto the grates and pulled it open, like the animal he was based on, he crawled inside.

 **Freddy: Hold on, Foxy's come to get you!**

 **Ruby: Is that something in the vent!?**

 **Coco: *Sniff sniff* Why's it smell like blood and mucus?**

 **Bonnie: _That's our natural sent!_**

Freddy looked at Bonnie annoyed, how would they make friends if they knew about the kids?

Meanwhile, Ruby and Coco were on the verge of breakdown.

 **Coco: We need a disguise to hide in, a mask-**

 **Ruby: Or a head!**

 **Freddy: _Hey Chica, check the kitchen_**

 ** _I think that camera's dead._**

The rattling thumps inside the air-vents and the mechanical grunts grew louder and louder as Ruby and Coco tried their best to stand completely still in their make shift heads.

 **Ruby: Don't blink...**

 _*Bang!*_

 **Coco: Don't breath...**

 _*Bang!*_

 **Ruby: Don't move...**

 _*Bang!*_

 **Ruby and Coco: Please, Foxy leave...**

 _*Bang!*_ The vent opened before them and out came Foxy, he quickly scanned the room for his new fri-Hello.

Foxy stared intently at the sight in front of him, words could not describe the beauty that was the white and pink fox with the read cloak in front of him. He approached her, his yellow eyes shining like stars with wonder at the maiden in front of him.

Coco couldn't believe what was happening, she let out breve giggles as Foxy rapped his left arm around Ruby's waist pulling her towards him. Coco swore she could hear romance music in the air. And her without her came-

 _*Crash!*_

The three of them turned to the screen to see a blank screen where the kitchen camera should have been. through the speakers came Chica's voice. " _Oops. You were right, Freddy. The kitchen camera's dead... Now._ "

Ruby and Coco took this opportune to push Foxy back through he air vent and closed it. Ruby quickly punched in a few codes into the compute, with a clank the air vent sealed.

 **Freddy: _What are they doing?_**

 **Bonnie: _Sealing the air vents!_**

 **Freddy: _New girls, don't! You need fresh air!_**

 **Coco: Wow, I'm feeling kinda loopy.**

 **Ruby: Least we don't feel-**

The two turned to each other, masks still on, and saw a horrifying half human half animatronic in the place of their Fri-enemy.

 **Ruby: -SCARED!**

The alarm began to blare as the warning triangle came up on screen. " _Oh no!_ " Chica said, seeing through the window. " _The new girls forgot to wind the music box!_ "

Coco, after slipping her mask off, finally, looked towards the screen to see the warning, filling her with more confusion than fear. "Wha-What the hell do we need a music box for?"

" **To keep the puppet sleeping!** "

Ruby and Coco turned towards the center of the room to see The Marionette standing there. He laughed maniacally as he back flipped in front of Ruby before the red girl jumped into Coco's arms.

" _Uh oh._ " Chica said as she spotted the power reading on the screen. " _Their using up to much power_!"

" _New girls, open up the doors, you're gonna blow a fuse!_ " Bonnie said.

"Get this thing away from me!" Ruby said as she put her head under Coco's chin as the brown haired girl throw paper at the puppet.

"I'm trying!" Coco said before everything went dark, causing the two of them to scream again.

" _Oh, they must be scared of the dark._ " Freddy said to his group as the doors opened.

" _Maybe they'll cheer up if you sing them your special song._ " Chica proposed to her friend.

"Coco, if this is our last moments together, I want you to know... "Ruby cried into her Fri-enemy's shoulder under the table. "This is all your fault!"

"Shhhhh, they'll hear you." Coco said before she heard a click and looked over towards the door to see the figure of Freddy Fazbear.

 **Freddy: _Hi there, I'm Freddy_**

 ** _Wanna come and play?_**

 ** _I think your special_**

 ** _In your own way._**

 ** _I'd love to sing a song with you,_**

 ** _It's my favorite thing to do,_**

 ** _Cause I love you through and through._**

This didn't seem to help any, as Ruby and Coco quickly got the idea that the animatronic was taunting them before the kill

" _It's not working. Come on guys, everyone sing along!_ " Freddy commanded his band. With that, everybody marched inward through the doors.

 **Freddy: _Come play with Freddy! Play the night away_**

 ** _Plus Chica: All Freddy's friends have come here to say_**

 ** _Plus Bonnie: We'd love to sing a song with you_**

 ** _Plus Foxy: It's our favorite thing to do_**

 ** _Cause we love you through and through._**

There was then a loud thud on top of the table. Ruby and Coco uncurled themselves to look up and saw a figure wearing a purple cloak above them.

"P-Purple Guy?" Coco cried as she figure pulled back her hood to reveal-

Violet 'Scythle Dieful' Rose, Ruby's long lost twin from my other Fanfiction RWBYS as the lights came back on. "Hey Sis, What're You Guys Doing Down Their? If You Wanted A Pantie Shot, All You Had To Do Was Ask."

"Are you here to kill us?" Coco said in fear.

"Wh-No, I'm Here For The Morning Shift." Scythle said.

"Morning shift?" The two asked as the climbed on top of the table to see the clock.

6:00 AM

"It's Six AM?" Ruby said.

"It's Six AM." Coco confirmed.

"We lived!" The two yelled as they pulled Scythle into a group hug.

"And People Say I Take Stuff Way To Seriously." Scythle sighed. "By The Way, Can You Guys Tell Me How You're Getting So Many Hours? You Guys Are Scheduled Four More Nights This Week."

"... What?" Ruby and Coco asked weakly.

 _To be continued!_

* * *

 **Before anyone asks, this won't be a part of the RWBYS canon unless I make reference to it in that story. Also, when I started writing this story I had no idea that Random Encounter had made a third night and is currently working on the fourth night, and after that they might possibly make a fifth. Yeah I'm behind, I only figured out a few weeks ago. And while I like their third night, I'm not sure if I can find a way to write a the RWBY Addition One-Shot of it.**

 **I might be able to pull it off, but until than, this is going to simply be a Two-Shot.**


	2. Night 5?

**And we are back for the second addition of Five Nights At Freddy's Musical RWBY Addition! And the best part about it is that I no longer need to rely on script format to convey who's singing.**

 **Bold** \- Coco

 _Italic_ \- Ruby

 _ **Both**_ -Both

* * *

Four more nights, four more nights until they could get what little money the job was offering them. After they spent the first night they'd have to be crazy to come back, though they'd have to be crazier to think that they could kill any form of Grimm with a gun that couldn't shot anything.

Each night was worse than the last, they would always come faster, more sporadic than before. Sometimes they would avoid the cameras all together. Knowing that all the stories about child murdering and hauntings were true didn't help any. Worst part was they couldn't even fight the things off.

Could they?

Four nights in and they had had enough. They didn't care who said they couldn't do what. They would put an end to it. It was their fifth night, this one would be the hardest. So Ruby and Coco decided to make it easier on themselves. They were ready for anything as they carried duffle bags into the office, scanning to room to make sure it had no surprised. Coco was the first to break the silence.

 **Something here seems foul.**

 **Something here just** **reeks of blood and suffering.**

 _Could it be these walls are echoing_

 _Of Death?_

 _ **We'll see.**_

Throwing the duffle bags onto the table created a loud clanking that overruled the chime of the bell as the clock struck twelve. The game was on, and their first move was to pull their weapons and ammunition out of the bags and proceed to make sure everything was in order.

 _In all my dreams I see_

 _A maze of halls-_

 _-_ **With bloody walls-**

 _ **And countless scrawls reminding me**_

 _ **'It's me.'**_

Ruby ripped a child's drawing of the restaurant's namesake animatronic. The way the kids thought it was so innocent. If only they knew.

 _Don't play these games, you've lost your fright._

 **We're armed with more than a light.**

 _ **And we're surviving five nights!**_

Coco began to spin her mini-gun and let the roar of it's engine fill the halls, letting the machines know they weren't gonna tolerate this torment anymore.

 **No phones. No screams. No more**

She marched over to the west door, peering out to see if any of the animatronics had arived already. It was empty.

 **Just them and us-**

 _-And our gun surplus-_

 _ **-And nothing else between us and these doors.**_

Moving past each other, Ruby and Coco took up positions at the West and East doors respectively. Readying their weapons for anything that came out at them. Coco peered over to the board of drawings, taking in the image of the children's innocent images of the mechanical monsters.

 **You bring the fur, we'll bring the fight.**

Ruby pulled up the desk's chair and sat down in it, bringing her scope up to her eye.

 _Hey Foxy, come get a bite._

 _ **Cause we're surviving five nights!**_

The sound of movement quickly hit Ruby's ears and she responded immediately, firing off two shots into the chest of the beast standing in the hall.

There was then a soft _thud_ and Greg the janitor fell over. Ruby's eyes immediately went wide as she realized a little too late why she hadn't heard any metal clanking. The muttering of 'Oh my Oum.' sparked Coco's curiosity and she turned to look at what had Ruby so shocked. "You're not Foxy." She stated as the obvious settled in and her eyes expanded as large as Ruby's did.

* * *

Fortunately, the bullets didn't strike anything important, so Greg was very likely to live according to the paramedics as they carted him to the hospital.

Unfortunately, Ruby and Coco were being arrested for shooting at an unarmed man.

"Nonono, you don't get it, you don't get it." Ruby attempted to explain as the police escorted her and Coco to the cop car, the two of them illuminated by the red and blue lights. "The animatronics, they're children who were stuffed in animal suits, and they're trying to kill everybody and it's not good-"

The rest of their teams just watched as the two babbled like complete maniacs about how the friendly singing animals wanted to kill everybody. They either had a look of sorrow, disappointment or concern on their faces as their team leaders were carted away.

Oddly enough, the only one who was really crying was Chica, as she and her friends looked on in sorrow as the nice security guards were leaving them. " _We lose more security guards this way_."

* * *

 **And that brings a close to another night of FNAFMRAATS. Now, like I said last time, I would love to continue this story into the rest of the nights. But I'm not too sure of how I can do it. So, let's try this: Who do you all think should be the next star? You'll know which character I choose when Night 3 comes out.**

 **Until than, I'll see you in my next work. Goodbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye Readers!**

 ***Pre-Upload Edit* Huh, this is awkward, I could have sworn I uploaded this chapter already. I'm finally losing what little I had left, people.**


	3. New Night 1

**Well, it's the Halloween season, what better time to update this fic(He says over halfway through the month)?**

 **Now before we begin, I'd like to thank all-(Pulls up reviews)-three users who gave characters they'd like to see, and after considering the choices, I have determined the new lead singer.**

 **By the way, guest who suggested that I put a link to the songs in the story: I would, if Fanfiction would allow that. Just look up FNAF the Musical by Random Encounters, you'll find it.**

 **Enjoy the show.**

* * *

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Nora asked as she and the rest of her team made their way back to their dorms.

"Nora, it was Fire Dust, you left a live wire next to it. What did you think would happen?" Jaune questioned with more snark in his voice than normal.

"But Russel said-"

"Russel also said that Velvet was a bisexual prostitute." Jaune said as he opened the door. "And now because of that, we have way more than just weapon maintenance bills to worry about."

"Oh, you and Ren had it easy anyway." Nora said while Ren began looking through want adds. Pyrrha, tired of being covered in ash, decided to take a shower.

"Nora, I more than likely need to find a way to pay for both of our weapons." Ren stated as he crossed off Dust Till Dawn.

"And I need to explain to Pr. Goodwitch why we don't have jobs anymore, _again_." Jaune said as he hit the play voice mail button on his phone.

" _Uh, hello. OH, hey, I know we haven't spoken in a while, but we've recently had a fire-arms related accident here at Freddy Fazbear's-"_

Hearing that name caused all the hairs on the back of Jaune's neck to stand on end, though he wasn't sure if it was because of their history or if it was because Ruby and Coco recently got a job there.

" _-And we're currently left without a security guard for the night-shift. I know it's not much, but I can get you a check by Friday. The thing is we need someone tonight, because uh. The shift starts at twelve-"_

Looking over the bills for their weapons, Jaune let out a sigh as he grabbed the phone and dialed the number. After a few seconds he got his response. "Is the uniform still the same?"

"Wait, are we gonna-" Nora began excited.

"No, Nora, I can hardly trust you with a pencil." Jaune answered before Nora finished. He then brought the phone back up to his ear. "How much do you pay again?"

* * *

Jaune walked into the office dressed in a uniform that looked a size too big and more for a woman. Explaining to his sister why he needed to barrow her old uniform was one of the more awkward two minutes of his life. The clock desplayed that he had minutes before his shift officially started. Plenty of time for him to calm his nerves.

 **Jaune: It's been seven years since I've been to this place.**

 **A part of my life I much regret.**

 **We kids burst in tears**

 **As Fredbear chomped on a face.**

 **I tried to move on and just forget.**

"But working with Nora isn't all that great." Jaune stated as he sat down in front of the monitor. "So-"

* * *

As the clock struck midnight, the circuits in the animatronics sprung to life. Awake once more, the chicken-bear duo began looking around the room to get their barings.

Hold on, 'duo?'

" _Where's Bonnie?_ " Chica asked as Freddy scanned the room a second time just to make sure he didn't miss anything.

" _I haven't seen him._ " Freddy said, worry in his voice before they heard noise coming from backstage. The two animtronics made there way behind the curtains calling their friend's name. Entering the room, the first thing they noticed was a large box in the center of it. The second was Bonnie.

 **Bonnie:** _ **What could this be?**_

 _ **It wasn't here before.**_

 _ **It's bigger than me.**_

 **Chica:** _ **Maybe it's a big box!**_

Freddy face palmed at that.

 **Freddy:** _ **Obviously... It's full of party favors.**_

 **Bonnie:** _ **Pickles!**_

 **Chica:** _ **Ponies!**_

 **Freddy:** _ **Pizza!**_

 **Bonnie:** _ **The pox!**_

 **Freddy and Chica:** _ **... What?**_

* * *

 **Jaune: Falling asleep.**

 _Ring! Ring!_

 **Untill the phone starts ringing!**

 **Six inches deep, beneath the mess on my desk.**

Jaune reached up to the shelves to pull himself up, and immediately felt something gooey. Looking up gave him more questions than answered.

 **Why would they keep**

 **A rotten cupcake up here?**

 **Creepy and grotesque.**

* * *

 **Chica:** _ **Maybe we shouldn't touch it.**_

Chica sang, backing out of the room with Freddy, as Bonnie unwrapped what he insisted on calling a thirty year late birthday present. Noticing his friends leave, Bonnie followed them.

 **Bonnie:** _ **Why? It's just a shady crate.**_

 **Chica:** _ **It could be corrosive.**_

 **Freddy:** _ **Or even explosive.**_

 **Freddy and Chica:** _ **And nobody knows if it's not safe!**_

" _Eh, good point._ "Bonnie said as he went back behind stage. " _Just gimme a minute to rap it back up and-_ "

Rounding the box, Bonnie saw a giant hole in the side of it that he was certain wasn't their before. " _Wah-oh._ "

* * *

Jaune watched over the rabbit robot, curious as to why the box had his attention due to the camera not giving him a view of the side Bonnie took interest in, before the screen went black.

 **Jaune: Camera's gone dead.**

 **And now I'm wondering if it's all in my head.**

 **(Yes, it's all in your head!)**

To say that Jaune was unnerved by that was an understatement.

* * *

 **Chica:** _ **Bonnie you said**_

 _ **It'd only take minute.**_

 **Freddy:** _ **Maybe it took him instead!**_

The two animatronics looked over the hole in the crate, obviously something had broken out of it. And if Bonnie had disappeared shortly after returning to it...

 **Chica:** _ **What should we do?**_

 _ **I'm good at panic screeching.**_

 **Freddy: Let's look for clues, Bonnie's got to be near.**

 **Chica would you-**

 **Chica:** _ **AWWWWWWWW!**_

 _ **Sorry.**_

 **Freddy:** _ **Look inside the kitchen.**_

 _ **How could he just disappear?**_

* * *

Jaune watched as Chica began walking down the halls, clearly looking for something. Course, Jaune had no idea what.

 **Jaune: Where's she going?**

 **Screen's not showing.**

 **Could have sworn the camera was fixed?**

* * *

Freddy ran into Pirate's Cove, looking for any sign of the fourth animatronic, before noticing movement behind the curtains.

 **Freddy:** _ **Foxy can you help me?**_

 _ **I need you, please, to tell me**_

 _ **Where Bonnie is before it turns six!**_

* * *

Jaune had been flipping through the cameras sporadically. Normally when a new guy began his shift they move slower than this, they were way to active. Eventually something caught his eye. Tied and gagged in the supply closet was a purple animtronic.

"Bonnie?"

* * *

Freddy immediately turned tail and ran as a decayed yellow version of his friend jumped out of the curtains and tried to grab him. The source of Bonnie's disappearance clear.

" _Springtrap!_ "

* * *

 **Jaune: Why's Bonnie here?**

 **And why's he tied up?**

 **What's that sound in my ear?**

 **Chica:** _ **It's caused the music box stopped!**_

"Chica?" Jaune questioned as the prize room appeared on his monitor. The top of the present opened to reveal Chica instead of the usual horrible gift.

 **Chica:** _ **Oh dear.**_

 _ **Watch out, he's coming for you!**_

 **Jaune: Good thing this door can be locked.**

Jaune immediately rolled his chair up to the door and hit the button to lock it. All he got in response was a clicking noise. After trying it a few more times he confirmed that it didn't work.

"That's weird." Jaune thought allowed. "Usually that only happens when-"

A mechanical roar interrupted his thoughts as Springtrap came out of the darkness, a knife clenched in his right hand quickly left it as he threw it across the room and locked the door behind Jaune, giving the boy no escape.

"No, no no." Jaune began pleading with the kill-bot. "Please don't kill me! I haven't even caught up on Steven Universe yet! Nooo!"

" _Don't worry!_ " A voice yelled out behind Springtrap, the yellow corpse turned to see Fredbear dressed up as a superhero standing in the door way, his cape flowing valiantly behind him in a nonexistent wind. " _I'll save you!_ "

"You gotta be kidding me." Jaune muttered as the yellow bear flew towards the rabbit, ready to introduce his fist to the robot's face.

.. At about one foot an hour.

Springtrap swung a left hook at the robot, sending him through the wall, knocking over the screen and fan. " _I changed my mind_." Fredbear grunted out. " _Run away!_ "

Springtrap returned his attention to the blonde boy at his feet before lunching at him. Jaune, with whatever upper body strength he had, kept Springtrap at a distance. This began to prove itself a losing battle as the robotic parts in Springtrap proved far stronger.

 **Jaune: Got nowhere to run and I've got no place to hide.**

 **Got no chance to fight or even pray!**

 **Chica:** _ **He's got to be stopped.**_

 **Freddy:** _ **He's to destructive to live.**_

 **Bonnie:** _ **Mafmamfmafmaf**_

 **Chica:** _ **What did he say?**_

 **Freddy:** _ **He said "watch out for the fan."**_

Springtrap held Jaune's face above the revealed spinning blades, cutting off a few centimeters of hair from Jaune's head.

 **Jaune: A little help would be great.**

 **My face is about to be filleted.**

Suddenly, Jaune was able to push himself back up as the wait of Springtrap was pulled off him. Whipping his head around he saw a tall, thin figure holding back Springtrap's arm from behind him.

He could never forget that tear stained mask.

 **Freddy:** _ **Look, the puppet is here**_

 _ **To send him back to the crate!**_

Springtrap spun them around, causing the strings on the puppet to fly through the air and get hooked on a single, deadly point.

 **Jaune: Watch out for your strings!**

Jaune's warning came to late, however, as the puppet was pulled off of Springtrap and into the fan's blades. The fan, proving it's almighty power, chopped the puppet to bits in seconds.

 **Jaune: Ooh, to late.**

Springtap turned his attention back to Jaune before he heard a banging above his head. When his eyes made contact with the air-vent cover, it seemed to jump out at him, hitting him right in the face. The sudden shock caused Springtrap to bend backwards and lose his balance, causing his head to clank against the floor.

This shock caused his circuits to deactivate.

Foxy pulled himself out from the air-vent and dusted himself off as Jaune leaned back into his chair.

"You really can't go one night without popping out of something, can you?" Jaune sighed.

" _Arr, I hid meself in thar when Sprin'trap tried to stuff me into a Freddy Fazbear suit._ " Foxy stated.

"Oh, that's horrible."

" _Hey._ " Freddy said as he pulled himself up.

"Speaking of horrible." Jaune said as he nudged Springtrap with his foot. "What do we do about this?"

" _The puppet was the only one who could defend us._ " Chica said on the brim of tears as she held the remains of the puppet's mask.

" _No with him gone, there's no one to stop Springtrap._ " Freddy said, the group found themselves in a moment of silence as they let the realization set in.

" _... Well, I know some girls._ "Bonnie said, finally getting shifting his gag off. The three animatronics turned their attention towards the screen as Jaune switched back to the closet.

"Where do they live?"

* * *

 **And that concludes Night 3/6 of Five Nights at Freddy's The Musical RWBY Addition A _Five_ Shot. That's right folks, more is on the way, and I am going to have fun with it. As for now, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time.**

 **Happy Halloween!**


	4. Sorrow of Creation

**-Two Days Earlier-**

"Please, just listen to me." Ruby said as she and Coco were shoved into the back of the police car, wrists chained together. "I know this sounds crazy, but if you'd just listen to me and give me the benefit of the-"

The red haired girl was interrupted by the loud slamming of the door, followed by the police woman walking away from the two of them, leaving the duo alone. "Doubt." Ruby finished as she stared down at the floor.

The two sat there in silence for a moment before Coco glanced over at Ruby. "This is all your fault, by the way."

"My fault!?" Ruby screeched, yanking her arms, and by extension Coco's left wrist, back, ready to fight the sophomore. "It was _your_ idea to bring our weapons!"

"Yeah, well I didn't exactly tell you to shot the janitor!" Coco yanked her wrist back, turning to glare at the freshman.

"Yeah, well..." Ruby began before she stopped, eyes darting around the car as she tried to figure out her retort. She then slowly sat back in her chair and leaned against the door. "I hate it when your right." She mumbled as she felt her wrist get yanked.

Turning towards the older girl, Ruby saw Coco attempting to shake the door handle, causing the red head to roll her eyes. "Coco, do you really think they'd just forget to lo-"

Ruby's thought was interrupted by the sound of the car door opening. Turning back towards the older girl, Ruby saw Coco looking at the door hesitantly, as though she herself didn't expect it to work. As the two began to scoot out of the car, Ruby took one last look at the car door. "No wonder Vale has gone to the dogs."

* * *

The silence of the night was interrupted by the jingling of keys and the creaking of the lock on the front door. As Ruby scanned the streets for any police vehicles, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the fact that Coco couldn't remember which key went to her own house, no matter how little she used it. Her scornful thoughts were interrupted by a soft clicking and a quick creak as the door swung inward, Coco quickly pulling the red head into her home.

"My parents should be out for the next few weeks or so." Coco said as she quickly threw the door shut, Ruby just barely catching it to close it much more gently, causing the older girl to roll her eyes at Ruby's paranoia. "That should buy us more than enough time for the police to completely..." Coco started to grumble as she gripped Ruby's end of the handcuffs and started yanking the chains in opposite directions. "For _get_ -" She continued as the chain snapped apart, a piece rebounding off Coco's forehead. "About the whole thing and lose the case file. From there, we just head back to Beacon and forget the whole thing ever happened."

"You sound like you have some experience with this." Ruby remarked as the two walked deeper into the unlit house.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Coco said as she opened a seemingly random door and threw the light-switch. In an instant, the bathroom was illuminated before the two, though Ruby couldn't make out much details about it through the stinging in her eyes. Coco quickly entered the room and began searching through the sink cabinet, eyes beginning to grow stern as her search came up empty.

"Come on, where are they." Coco grumbled before her eyes lit up like the bulbs overhead. "There we are." She smiled as she pulled out two bottles of red and green liquids. She threw the green bottle of her shoulder towards Ruby, the younger girl quickly fumbled with the bottle before getting a solid grip and the bottle and turning it over to look at the label.

"Hair dye?" Ruby asked, looking back up at Coco.

"Step one of life on the lamb:" Coco began as she turned the sink on and unscrewing the cap of her bottle. "Change your appearance."

 **-Today-**

"Come on, pick up already." Jaune grumbled as he looked at his phone, staring intently at the symbol indicating that the phone on the other end was still ringing.

" _Maybe nobody's home._ " Bonnie said through a comedic-ally oversized overcoat, the ears on his head preventing his hat from sitting correctly. The rest of the animations, dressed in similar attire, rolled there eyes, seemingly oblivious to the stares the rest of the bus was giving them.

"It's Freddy Fazbear's, we literally pay someone to be there." Jaune remarked.

" _Yeah, ye._ " Foxy commented, pointing his hook at the blond teen. Jaune let out a soft grumble as he continued to stare at his Scroll, beginning to grow annoyed as it continued ringing.

* * *

"Sorry I'm Late!" Scythle yelled as she pulled her hat on, speeding into the security room. "Traffic Was A..."

The violet girl stopped mid sentence and look around the room. The entire place was a mess, the chairs were thrown around, the floor littered with strips of rubber from the balloons, the shelves hung haphazardly, leaving their content on the table among the monitors, and the remains of an old animatronic littered the room.

"Bitch?" Scythle muttered to herself before hearing a metallic clank at her feet. Looking down, Scythle found the air vent cover lying on the floor. As she picked it up to stare at it, briefly making out several scratch marks on the inside of it, the phone on the desk started ringing. Dropping the cover with a metal clank, Scythle turned all of her attention towards the phone. "Uh, Yellow?"

 _"Oh, hey, Scythle. It's me, Jaune."_

"O-oh, Hey, Jaune." Scythle gasped as she started looking around the room for a broom or dustpan of anything a janitor would have. "I Was Wondering Where You Were. I-I've Been Here All Day And I Haven't Seen You Come In Yet. I _Totally_ Wasn't At The Strip Club Or Anything!"

 _"Sorry about that. I'm gonna be a little late to work tonight, but don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"Yeah, Yeah, That Sound Good." Scythle said as she finally found her broom before the security camera feed caught her eye, particularly how the main stage was completely empty. "Hey, Have You Seen The Animatronics? I Didn't See Them Coming I-I Mean All Day."

 _"Uh... No. That's... Weird."_

 _"S_ u _p_ e _r_ w _e_ i _r_ d _."_

 _"M_ a _y_ b _e_ t _h_ e _y_ g _o_ t _o_ n _a_ b _u_ s _,_ a _n_ d l _e_ f _t_ t _o_ g _o_ f _i_ n _d_ s _o_ m _e_ b _o_ d _y!"_

 _"S_ h _h_ h _g_ u _y_ s _, y_ o _u'_ r _e_ g _o_ n _n_ a _b_ l _o_ w _o_ u _r_ c _o_ v _e_ r _."_

"Did You Say Something, Or A Lot Of Somethings?" Scythle asked.

 _"N... No."_

 _"_ W _h_ y _, a_ r _e_ y _o_ u _h_ e _a_ r _i_ n _g_ v _o_ i _c_ e _s?"_

 _"_ M _a_ y _b_ e _t_ h _e_ r _e_ s _t_ r _a_ u _n_ t i _s_ h _a_ u _n_ t _e_ d _."_

 _"A_ n _d_ t _h_ e _s_ o _u_ l _s_ o _f_ t _h_ e _u_ n _d_ e _a_ d _c_ h _i_ l _d_ r _e_ n _k_ e _e_ p _t_ a _l_ k _i_ n _g_ t _o_ y _o_ u _."_

 _"W_ i _l_ l _y_ o _u_ g _u_ y _s_ s _h_ u _t_ u _p!"_

 _"Oh, by the way, if you see something sort of greenish yellow, tied up in the closet, can you not mention it to anyone?"_

"Oh, You Mean This Thing?" Scythle said as she looked back towards the closet she found her broom in, now filled with a giant robot rabbit, wrapped up in ropes and emitting a fowl odor. "Found It While I Was Looking For My Stuff. Kinda Smells, Don't It?"

 _"You should_ really _not mess with that."_

"Eh, Relax." Scythle said as she moved in to take a closer look at the antique. "Looks As Though Someone Burned Out It's Wires Over A Decade Ago."

 _"Yeah, that's what worries me_. _"_

"Well, I'll Talk To You Tomorrow." Scythle said as she started sweeping, looking around the room one last time. "I've Got A Lot Of Cleaning Up To Do. This Place Just Keeps Getting Crappier, Doesn't It?"

 _"Okay, just make sure you get out before midnight."_

"Will Do." Scythle said before hanging up. The purple haired girl then looked back up at the clock and saw that it was only three minutes to midnight. She chuckled to herself, pleased that she had managed to escape another days work before looking back to the security desk. Her grin turned into a full grown smile as she sat down in the chair before all the computer screen. "Now Then, Time For A Little Over Time." She said as she began unzipping her shirt, no longer needing to worry about following any dress code.

Completely unbeknown to the girl, the animatronic lifted her head.

* * *

" _Okay, this is the place_." Bonnie said as the group walked down the streets of the neighborhood, pointing to one of the houses.

"Okay, let's get to work then." Jaune said as he began unzipping his backpack.

" _But what about Springtrap back at the office?_ " Freddy asked the human.

" _What if he escapes into the streets?_ " Chica added.

"Relax, I've got that covered." Jaune said as he sat down, opening up the laptop. "You guys just focus on getting inside. I'll handle Springtrap."

Freddy and Chica shrugged at each other as the animatronics made there way to the door, the tapping of keys drowned out by the clanking of there feet. One keystroke later, and Jaune's screen lit up with a very static view of the main office from under the table. Driving out of the security door, Jaune pressed another button, causing a high pitched _'Hi'_ to sound.

"All right, little guy." Jaune muttered to himself. "Let's keep him distracted."

* * *

Ruby tossed and turned in her sleep, clenching her teeth and pulling at her sheets as the sound of the animatronic's screams and the firing of her gun echoed through her head. sweat soaked her now green hair. Almost three days and she _still_ couldn't get rid of those damn nightmares. She wasn't anywhere near the restaurant, and those animatronics still haunted her.

Throwing herself over once more, a crash echoed through the halls of the house. Throwing herself up, Ruby looked towards the door. Her eyes were filled with worry, and her hands were shaking. 'They found us!' She thought before she shook her head. "Come now, Ruby, that's impossible." She attempted to reassure herself as she pulled a flashlight out from under her pillow and flicked it on. "They can't leave the restaurant, if they could, they would have-They couldn't."

Shaking her head, Ruby looked through the door. Her face grew more grim as she could make out the muffled chatter between the animatronics. Shaking the thought away one more time, she walked out towards the living room. "It's all in your head, Rubes. It's all in your head."

* * *

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." Coco muttered to herself as she creaked open her door, peering out into the hallway. She wasn't fairing much better than Ruby, though the two refused to admit it to the other, and was also awoken by the clanging of metal. She slowly pushed the door open, carefully peaking her now red hair out of her parent's bedroom as she looked around the hallway.

Rounding the corner, the first thing she saw was the orange glow of Foxy.

Letting out a scream, Coco banged her flashlight against the top of his head, throwing him to the ground, before running back into her bedroom. Foxy let out a sharp mechanical grinding as he began to lift himself up, several of his golden teeth falling out of his snout doing so.

* * *

"There you are." Jaune said to himself as he finally found the yellow zombie robot, thrashing through the main dining area.

"Would you kindly..." Jaune pressed down on one of the keys on his laptop, causing the toy to release a high pitched _'Hello,'_ Grabbing the robot's attention.

"Follow me." Jaune sent the robot running towards the backstage area, the clanking of Springtrap's feet sounding threw the speakers.

* * *

Coco threw herself against her door, panic beginning to settle in as she realized the gravity of the situation.

 **Coco: Is it true? Are they back? Am I going mad?**

 **Jaune: One mistake's all it takes, and this may go bad.**

Ruby Scanned every corner of the living room, attempting to reassure herself that nothing was in the house, letting out a soft sigh, she looked out the window, shinning her flashlight at every odd shape.

 **Coco: No one's there?**

 **Jaune: No ones there.**

 **Ruby: No one's th-**

 **Freddy: Is somebody there?**

Ruby froze as the door next to her swung open, the entire room lit up with a white light. Ruby looked towards the door and noticed the mechanical ticking from behind it. Briefly making out the shape of Freddy's hat and ears above the door.

Once it closed, she rushed to the sofa to muffle her scream.

 **Jaune: Four more hours left for me to stall.**

As Freddy turned to leave, Ruby silently opened the door behind him and watched as he unknowingly walked away from her.

 **Ruby: Why's that fur-bag walking down the hall?**

 **Jaune: No ones there.**

 **Coco: Someone's there!**

 **The Three: Wish I could say Someone's/ _No-ones_ there!**

" _Hi there!_ " Chica called out as she leaned into the door frame above Coco, the former brunette peering out to check for any animatronics.

She immediately slammed the door shut.

" _Okay, good talk_." Chica mumbled to herself.

 **Jaune: I'll fill the void with noise.**

Springtrap's search through pirate's cove was interrupted by what sounded like a balloon sputtering. Looking over his shoulder, he eyed the source of the sound, Pirate's Cove.

He had it cornered.

 **Jaune: Just focus on me!**

Springtrap threw the curtains open, jaws ready to bite down on whatever obnoxious little contraption was leading him around the restaurant. He stalled, however, once he realized that the corner was as empty as it has ever been, with absolutely no traces of anything.

If possible, he would have cocked an eyebrow as Jaune drove the robot out of the room

"Coco!" Ruby screeched as she raced into Coco's room through the second door, carrying coco's mother's rifle with her as the now red-head applied her weight to the door. "They're here."

"I've noticed." Coco stated as she put her ear against the wood, here eyes growing wide.

 **Coco: Something's breathing out beyond the door.**

 **Bonnie:** _ **Hey it's me, I swear we've met before!**_

 **Ruby and Coco: We don't care!**

 **Jaune: No one's there.**

 **Chica:** _ **Where'd Foxy Go?**_

 **Freddy:** _ **He's in there.**_

Freddy pointed towards the door as Bonnie continued to knock on it. Ruby began to check her rifle again, just to make sure it was loaded, before her thoughts were interrupted by strange sounds coming from the closet.

 **Jaune: Hurry guys, I think I'm losing ground.**

 **Ruby: Why's your closet making pirate sounds?**

Ruby and Coco looked between each other as Ruby gingerly and hesitantly gripped the handle.

This proved unnecessary as Foxy then pushed the door open, attempting to calm with the usual garbled mechanical screeching, almost drowned out by theirs.

Shifting her weight off the door for only a second, Coco felt it begin to press against her. Jumping away from it, she let out another scream as the Fazbear trio came in.

 **Chica:** _ **Please come save us**_

 **Freddy:** _ **Springtrap's gone insane.**_

 **Foxy:** _ **He'll ruin it all**_

 **Bonnie:** _ **Does this help explain?**_

As Bonnie presented the two girls a very crude drawing of a yellow rabbit in front of a dead person thing, the duo continued to attempt to back away from the animatronics.

Gathering her courage, Coco quickly grabbed onto Freddy and placed a knife against his neck, gritting her teeth as she hoped this bluff will work.

" _Huh, I guess it didn't._ " Bonnie muttered.

* * *

Rounding another corner, Jaune feed was immediately taken over by Springtrap. Letting out a slight gasp, Jaune quickly turned the toy around and attempted to get away from the robot, who had begun to give chase.

As the robot began to gain ground, the feed shock quickly, briefly being overtaken by static before going back to the broadcast. Jaune then noticed that he was losing speed and began looking at everything.

In the top left corner, he read 'no signal.'

"No no no _no_!" Jaune cried out as his robot game to a complete stop.

Once the drone stopped, the first thing Jaune saw was a foot fall in front of it.

* * *

" _Maybe we should all calm down, and sing a special song-_ "

"Shut up, bear!" Coco cried as Ruby pointed her rifle at the three remaining animatronics.

" _Okay, okay, just take it easy._ " Bonnie stuttered out as he inched closer, hands over his shoulders as he attempted to calm the two down.

" _Can you please put down the knife?_ " Chica asked through a shaking voice.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll-I'll cut out his circuits and wear his skin like a suit!" Coco cried out, earning her a confused stare from the animatronics and an annoyed stare from Ruby. "Okay, give me a minute and I _promise_ I'll come up with a better threat."

* * *

Half of the screen went dark as Jaune's toy was lifted off the ground, held up to Springtrap's face. Though the movement of his face was limited, it was clear what was emanating from his eyes.

Rage.

In a swift motion, his mouth swung open and he threw the bot into his mouth. The camera cracked, the speakers released terrible crunching noises before the laptop finally went dark and all sound stopped.

Jaune took one last look up towards the house before shaking his head and closing the laptop.

* * *

"You guys aren't taking us alive." Ruby said as the rifle shook in her hands, she only had one shot, but hopefully they didn't know that.

" _We're not here to take you at all_." Bonnie said, causing Ruby to swing the rifle in his direction.

" _We aren't here to hurt you_." Chica said, yielding a similar response.

"Get away from us." Coco said as she pressed the knife against a mound of wires in Freddy's neck, breaking the insulation. "I'll really do it."

"I'd be careful with that knife if I were you."

Quickly turning towards the doorway, Coco and Ruby were met with the last thing they would have expected. Jaune walked into the room, hands in the pockets of a Fazbear uniform, and a much more relaxed look on his face than anyone else in the room.

"As Freddy Fazbear, he holds a special place in the hearts of children," Jaune stated as he stepped over the discarded flashlight. "So you guys should show him a little respect."

"So you're the first to betray us?" Ruby growled at the blonde, giving him a hurt look before gesturing to the animatronics. "You the night shift? Are you with _them_?!"

"No, I'm the uber driver for a bunch of robots." Jaune stated.

"What do you want?" Coco growled, pressing the knife against Freddy's wires just a little harder. Left with little other option, Freddy brought his chin down against Coco's wrist while quickly pushing her against the wall behind her.

" _You're help!_ " Chica said as Freddy put a bed's distance between himself and the girls, the knife cluttering to the floor.

" _There's a killer animatronic on the loose at Freddy Fazbear's!_ " Freddy cried out as Ruby aimed her rifle at him, shaking even more so than before.

"We'd go to the police," Jaune began, earning a look down a rifle's barrel. "But they'd probably think we're crazy."

" _Sound familiar?_ " Bonnie asked as he got a little too close to Ruby and Coco for comfort.

"Okay, hold on, hold on." Coco stated, gathering her thoughts as Ruby pushed Bonnie back. "Assuming that we believe that you guys _don't_ want to kill us, and that we were willing to go back to that place-"

"-Which we're not!" Ruby added, fingering the trigger more.

"What do we get out of this?" Coco asked. "Psychological damage?"

"A horrible gruesome death?"

"Twenty-five years to life with a cellmate named Big freaking Berta?"

"Well, I don't know." Jaune started, taking a thinker pose before looking back up at his friends. "Proving you didn't lie to the police would be pretty cool."

Ruby and Coco looked between each other for a moment, as if trying to silently communicate their thoughts from one to the other. With an agitated look, Ruby turned back to the rest of the group. "Fine."

" _Hurray!_ " Freddy cried out as he and the rest of the animatronics gave Ruby and Coco a group hug, their faces reflecting joy without changing in the slightest.

"Don't touch us." Coco growled out as Ruby cocked the rifle again. The animatronics quickly let go of the duo.

"Fazbear's opens pretty soon." Jaune stated as he looked down at his watch. "We should lay low until everyone leaves tomorrow night. Then we can settle this."

" _In the mean time,_ " Bonnie started as he leaned over to the alarm clock. " _Who wants to hear some awesome tunes?_ "

 _ **Baby I love you**_

 _ **(Baby I love you)**_

" _Ahwoooooooo-Ohhhhh-Ohhhh!_ " Foxy howled out with the song, completely oblivious to the way Ruby began twitching.

"Shut that off, or I'll kill you _again!_ " She growled out, earning a laugh from Coco.

* * *

 **One of the problems I felt this story had was that I wasn't doing enough to change it, it was just FNAF The Musical with RWBY character, it felt lazy. So I tried to change some details to make it feel new, like with Ruby in the living room, which I came up with after watching Mark play the Joy of Creation.**

 **That said, there's only one more night to tackle. Oh, how this story is winding to a close.**


End file.
